Doom's Day Device of Doom!
by SachiTheBeautifulRose
Summary: Zim wants to destroy the world. Dib wants to save the world from being destroyed. Gir just wants something good to eat and something squeaky to play with. But what happens when Zim decides to use Gir as his newest weapon? (Rating may change.)
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Invader Zim fic. I'm an overly obsessed fan with it and have finally decided it is high time for me to scribble something down. I know not where this plot is heading, so be ready for anything and everything as I continue on with it.

* * *

"Gir, get down here!" Zim barked.

He stood in his lab, admiring the "doom's day device" he had just created.

"This will surely kill off those worm babies." Zim said in satisfaction.

"What iiiissss it, Master?" Gir said as he popped his head into the lab.  
"Come all the way in."

'Aww, do I have to?"  
"GIR! Come here, NOW!"  
"Yes, sir!" Gir said, his eyes turning red as he saluted.

Gir ran into the room and went just a bit too fast, running smack dab into Zim, who ran smack dab into his so called "doom's day device". Well, the device started to wobble, and as Gir and Zim watched it fall, landed smack dab on the hard ground, shattering to pieces.

Gir sat down beside the shards of metal and picked a few pieces up, "Looky! It squeaks!" He said and ran his fingers (A/N: Or hand...he doesn't really have fingers, does he? ') along the once was "doom's day device". Creating an increasingly annoying high-pitched squeal.

"G-gir...you....my d-device...it's..." Zim stood dumbfounded above his beloved "doom's day device" and his not so beloved idiot-dog-friend.

"GIR, YOU INSOLENT FOOL! HOW COULD YOU EVER DO SUCH A FOUL AND WRETCHED THING?!"  
"Listen to it squeak!" He ran his fingers (A/N: hand...whatever!) along the metal even harder than the first time.

"Gir! Get out!" Zim screeched as he started to gather up the remains of his machine. "Get out now while I start the repairs!"  
"Okie dokie!" Gir got up and ran up the stairs, running into a few more things and, of course, breaking a million more.

"That dumb...idiotic...foul...creature! He's nothing more than a heap of useless scrap metal! And my beloved machine...it's been destroyed! Brought down to mere ashes by Gir..." Zim suddenly stopped and stared up at the stairs where Gir had just disappeared into.

"Brought to ashes...by Gir...maybe..." Zim's eyes flashed with interest as he dropped the shards to the ground and went up the stairs.  
"Gir. Here. Now."

"But I'm watching the scary monkey show!"  
"Now, Gir!"

"Oooookay."

Gir got up from the couch and lazily walked to where Zim was standing.

"Gir, I have an important mission for you."

"Yes, sir!" his eyes turned a blood red and he saluted Zim once more, "What are your commands, sir?"  
"Listen very, very, very, very, very, VERY carefully to me, Gir."

"Gir?"  
"....What did you say?"

Zim nearly strangled the naïve young robot when he said this.

"LISTEN TO ME, GIR, AND LISTEN GOOD! Your life depends on it."  
"I understaaaand."

"Good." Zim put his hands behind his back and started to pace the room as if he were in an army, "You will be my new, and improved, doom's day device. Do you understand?"  
"I do."  
"Really?"  
"No."

Zim sighed, "Just do as I say, and if everything goes well you'll get a taco."

"YAY!"  
And with that Zim went downstairs to his lab with Gir tagging along singing something about tacos and chocolate-dipped french fries.

* * *

And there's the first chapter, folks! What'd ya think? Drop me a review and tell me how it was, please.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys! Thanks to the two whole reviews. It was touching, really. Well, maybe not, but I really do appreciate the fact that two of you bothered to read this crap. It's what gets me up in the morning. Or maybe not, but seriously! You guys are great. Thanks a million-and-one.

Anyway, I'm lazy, this chapter is short, stupid, and crap. Constructive criticism is nice, but flames are mean. Don't be mean...I may just be forced to hunt you down if you are.

* * *

"Gaz, Gaz! Come here hurry! Look at this!" Dib yelled to his sister as he stared out the window of his bedroom.

"Your head is big!" was all Gaz replied with.

"Why does everyone say that? My head isn't big, is it?" Dib put his hands on his head and felt around a little, "No, seems normal to me…Hey! She got my thinking off course. I have to stay focused on Zim. I know he's up to something. I can smell it."

Dib looked out the window once more where he saw what looked like a squirrel. Though Dib knew better. It was no squirrel, it was one of Zim's little 'projects'. The way the squirrel just stood there in the tree, acting like a squirrel, was a big indication that it couldn't be a squirrel. Or maybe Dib was just insane and it really _was_ a squirrel that really _was_ acting like a squirrel. Since it was, in fact, a squirrel.

"I've caught you in the act, Zim!" Dib yelled as he ran outside and into the street where the squirrel stood.

The squirrel glared at Dib and his big head. It stared and stared, and Dib started to get intimidated.

"W-what if it's planning something...? I-it...could be ready to attack...a squirrel ninja! No!" Dib had a fascination with yelling so he yelled, again.

The squirrel was frightened by Dib's shrieks and it quickly ran out of the street and just in time too, since at that moment a car came by, since they were standing in the street, which is where cars usually drive. So the car hit Dib. While he was in the hospital recuperating he kept talking of the squirrel that had planned his downfall. Now, seeing as how Dib had always been insane, no one paid him any attention and pretty soon when he told his squirrel story, one person or another was able to finish it up for him. Not too soon after that it was turned into a game of sorts. Dib would always start his story that proved his insanity, as did every other story he told, and other people would finish them with their own versions of encounter. Some said Dib was attacked by the squirrel, some said it was actually Count Coa Coa fang that attacked him, and others said it was aliens.

Never say aliens attacked Dib.

Never.

The thought of aliensnamely Zimattacking Dib got him outrageously outraged. Upon hearing people even utter the thought that an alien could outsmart Dib ran chills down his big head and through his entire body.

"Zim will never beat me!"

So Dib and his big head set out to exact revenge on Zim, the Irken invader that was too stupid to know how to invade. What a task that shall be but, then again, it is Dib we're talking about.


End file.
